the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2/Credits
Full credits for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Logos Opening MARVEL STUDIOS Presents A JAMES GUNN Film Closing Written and Directed by JAMES GUNN Produced by KEVIN FEIGE, p.g.a. Executive Producer LOUIS D’ESPOSITO Executive Producers VICTORIA ALONSO JONATHAN SCHWARTZ Executive Producers NIKOLAS KORDA STAN LEE Co-Producers LARS P. WINTHER DAVID J. GRANT Director of Photography HENRY BRAHAM, BSC Production Designer SCOTT CHAMBLISS Edited by FRED RASKIN, ACE CRAIG WOOD, ACE Costume Designer JUDIANNA MAKOVSKY Visual Effects Supervisor CHRISTOPHER TOWNSEND Music by TYLER BATES Music Supervisor DAVE JORDAN Associate Producer SIMON HATT Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Crawl Art Unit Production Manager THOMAS HAYSLIP NIKOLAS KORDA First Assistant Director LARS P. WINTHER Second Assistant Director DOUGLAS PLASSE Cast TBA Los Angeles Unit Marvel Studios Marvel Digital and Technical Operations MATT DELMANOWSKI VINCENT C. GARCIA PERCIVAL LANUZA ARNDREA LEWIS NORRIS LO ANDREW REIBER ALEX SCHARF ANDREW STARBIN JIM VELASCO Marvel IT Engineering & Help Desk ROBERT AVILA WILLIAM CHANDLER KARTIK DEO JIM ELY WILLIAM GRAVER JEFF HARPER MATTHEW LEMUS GEORGE KOUSAROS JOHN LINDSETH BRIAN MARSHALL APISAK PHETPRASIT JUAN CARLOS SANTIAGO BEN SEO JASON SMALLWOOD JUSTIN YUKON Marvel Security MATTHEW SLATOFF BARRY CURTIS RAYMOND ROJAS CARA CHOOLJIAN SHANE MCGONNIGAL KYLE P. STRAUSS Star-Lord Created by STEVE ENGLEHART and STEVE GAN Gamora and Drax Created by JIM STARLIN Groot created by STAN LEE, LARRY LIEBER and JACK KIRBY Rocket Raccoon Created by BILL MANTLO and KEITH GIFFEN With Special Thanks To JERRY BINGHAM JOHN BUSCEMA SAL BUSCEMA CHRIS CLAREMONT GENE COLAN ARNOLD DRAKE MIKE FRIEDRICH TIMOTHY GREEN II MARK GRUENWALD DON HECK SALVADOR LARROCA PAUL PELLETIER ROGER STERN AARON VALENTINO Walt Disney Studios Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Previs/Postvis Artists HECTOR AGUIRRE RICHARD ALMODOVAR JON BALDWIN MIKE ‘PHARAOH’ BARRET STEPHEN A. BLOCH JASON BROWN TONY CABRERA SUZANNE CIPOLLETTI DANNY CLARK RICHARD DEFORNO MARC ELLIS JORDAN EMERICK BRYCE ERICKSON TODD ERICKSON KARL FORNANDER EDUARDO FRANZ MICHAEL GRAWERT JOSH GRIDLEY JOHN HASBROOK DAN HEDER CODY HERNANDEZ ANDREW HONACKER PAUL HOPKINS WOONHA JANG RYAN KIRTACK HERMAN LEE STEVEN LO DANIEL MCCUE MICHAEL MCNEFF PHILLIP MINTER HIROSHI MORI JEREMY MUNRO PRASAD NARSE FRANCISCO PACHECO TI REN CLARENCE ‘BOOLA’ ROBELLO MICHELLE DEL ROSARIO CAITLIN RUPERT TERRY SHIGEMITSU MARVIN WOODYATT Visual Effects and Animation Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED CG, Compositing and FX Supervisors SCOTT CHAMBERS SABINE LAIMER YANN LAROCHETTE JASON LAZAROFF CORNELIUS PORZIG GLEN SHARAH FRANCOIS SUGNY SEAN NOEL WALKER Shots HEATH BAKER JASON S. BARLOW ELLA BOLIVER SEBASTIAN BOMMERSHEIM TREVOR BRYMER ROBERT BYRNE MIGUEL CARBALLAL RICHARD Y. CHANG ANDREA CHRISTIE TOMMASO CORONA CHRISTOPHER J. DEAN ZACHARY W. FREIBERG JASON GALEON NICHOLAS MICHAEL GROBLER CHRISTY E. S. HEELAN SEONA HWANG INJOON HWANG NICHOLAS ILLINGWORTH HANSOO IM LUCAS JANIN MANFRED KRAEMER KEN LAM VICTOR MINGZHI LAM JUAN PABLO LAMPE LORENZO LAVATELLI JACYS CHENG-YU LIN VALERIE LUMB JENS MAARTENSSON SHAHID MALIK VAIBHAV A. MARATHE INDAH MARETHA GIORGIO MARINO DONALD MCCORQUODALE MATHEW MONRO SAMUEL J. MOSES BRENDAN NAYLOR VASILIS PAZIONIS DAVID PICARDA AMARNATH PR ARUN RAM-MOHAN MURALI RAMACHARI RYAN ROGERS CHRIS RUSSELL MATHIEU SAUVAGE ANDREA SCIBETTA GIANFRANCO SGURA MARTIN ANDREW SIMCOCK CAMERON SMITH EVA SNYDER MICHAEL SOLON FLORENT TAISNE BEN THOMPSON EMILY VAILLANCOURT JEAN-BAPTISTE VERDIER SÖREN VOLZ BASTIAN WARTENBERG MARK C. WILLIAMS BLAKE WINDER Motion Leads SIDNEY KOMBO-K JERRY KUNG PAUL RAMSDEN GEOFF TOBIN ROCKY VANOOST Motion JON ALLITT NINO KRISTOFFER C. ANICETO KRISTIAN M. ANTONELLI MIKE ASLIN SVEN AßMUß SEBASTIAN BADEA JULIE A. BAINES EMIL BIDIUC JEAN-SIMON CHABOT RYAN CRONIN SIMEON DUNCOMBE KEVIN ESTEY KATE FORREST TOBY M. HARUNO JIM HATIBARUA ALEXANDER HEWITT HUY HO MICHAEL MORGAN BENJAMIN MULOT GEORGE EDWIN OLIVER JR. IGNACIO BAYARDO PEÑA MAHAMADOU SAKO JEFF STRUTHERS ISAAC HAISWEE TAN DAN TAYLOR ELAINE WU Optical Leads DANIEL ASHTON AARON CUBIS AGNES GOULD KOSTA LAGIS EDDIE SORIA Optical STAN ALLEY SCOTT BAXTER AMANDA BEROS RYAN BROOKS BEN TAYLOR BRYANT ANDY BURMEISTER ALICE COLLINS HARRY M. W. FISHER PHILIP FRASCHETTI HAMISH HILL LISA HOOPER DANNY JONES STEPHEN KARL RACHEL LAURENSON SHAUN MARNEWICK DANIEL MEIGHAN JAMES POLLARD BEN POWDRELL SIMON QUACH RAYMOND RODRIGUEZ PETER SALTER RAPHAEL THIERY DANIEL THOMSON DENIS TRUTANIC Asset Leads MARK HAENGA BEN KILGORE JAMES OGLE KRISTINA RUSSO JUSTIN STOCKTON Assets SHAMUS BAKER JAMES J. BELL DEREK BRADY DJORDJE CAKOVAN LESLIE CHAN GIUSEPPE CHISARI CRAIG D. CLARKE LIAM FARNHAM MATT FITZGERALD LARS GROEGER LAYNE HOWE CAJUN HYLTON KENNETH JOHANSSON BRADLEY JOHN CARLOS LIN JAMES MOORE DAN POOL SIMON RIDDEN MIGUEL CASTRILLO RUIZ JUSTIN STEEL JOHN STEVENSON-GALVIN SHIHMING TAY ADRIAN TSANG ALONSO VARELA FRASER JOHN WILKINSON NICHOLAS WILSON STACY M. YOI Look Development KWANG THENG AW MIKE BAIN KATHLEEN BEELER STEVE CRONIN NIKOLAY GABCHENKO CHRISTOPHER GEORGE DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI LON KRUNG SWEEKIM LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT QUENTIN MEDDA EMILIANO PADOVANI JUNG YUN PARK CARLES PILES YANN PROVENCHER PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI Concept Art GINO ACEVEDO DANIEL BENNETT AARON BLACK BARRY KEENAN NICOLE LETAW MICHAEL PANGRAZIO MICHAEL SMALE IMERY WATSON Production TOM AINGE-ROY JONATHAN BAKER JANELLE BELL MOSS BOWERING-SCOTT ANDY CAMPION ANNA-LENA CARL RACHEL COHEN SARAH COWHEY JARROD SEAN CROSSLAND FRANCES DAWSON EMMA MARIE DOUGHERTY MATTHEW DRAVITZKI HAYDEN ELLIS CHLOE FEODOROFF JANE FLETCHER ASHLEIGH FLYNN ANNALIZA BORBA GOULD STACY HARDING MIA HIPPY JEREMY HOLLIS COURTNEY HOOPER SOPHIE INGRAM JAMES E. KNOWLES LILY LAWRENCE ROBERT MCDOUGALL KAYLA E. MILLER ELEANOR MORRIS DREW NIELSEN VICKI O’HAGAN MARGAUX PEACH EMILY PEAD JESS AMELIA PLATT EZMAE REID GREG SANCHEZ OLIVIA L. SHANKS RIAAN UNDERWOOD Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers PHIL BARRENGER KRISTIE BRESLIN SANDY COCO TAYLOR RICHARD FRANCES-MOORE SAMANTHA HAINES MATT MUELLER NICKY MUIR MARCO REVELANT MARIKO TOSTI JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments MICHAEL ALLERBY MARY ARGUE MICHAEL JAMES BURBOROUGH ELAINE CHONG CHRIS EDWARDS LUKE FURNESS DAVE GOUGÉ CHARLOTTE GRAY MARTIN GRÖZINGER RICHARD A. HAINES JOHANNES HANIKA PAUL HARLING TIMOTHY M. JONES LIBOR KLIMEŠ SALLY MAINLAND DANIEL MARWICK TIM A. MILSTEAD AMY MINTY GABRIEL PAGE NIALL RYAN JORGE SCHWARZHAUPT LUCAS SLEBOS CHRISTOPH SPRENGER PARIS JADE WEBSTER BRIAN EVERETT WELLS SAM B. WILTON SARAH ELIZABETH WOOD DAVID WRIGHT JASON J. YANG Visual Effects and Animation by FRAMESTORE TBA Visual Effects and Animation by METHOD TBA Visual Effects and Animation by TRIXTER TBA Visual Effects and Animation by ANIMAL LOGIC VFX Digital Artists ALI ABDELHAK REBECCA ANDREWS ELIAS ATTO RYAN BASA MARCUS BAIN ALESSIO BERTOTTI AEVAR BJARNASON JAMES BLEAKLEY TIM BOX PAUL BRADDOCK ALEX COBLE TOM CHANNELL CHRISTIAN LIK SHAN CHU LARA COLLINS NICHOLAS CROSS CHRIS DAVIES ARCHIE DOWELL ANNA FRASER DOMINIC FEMIA SAM CODY GODFREY TOBY GRIME WILL HACKETT MIKE HOLMES MICHAEL HARKIN SAM HOH JOSH HULANDS MASHA JUERGENS DANIAL KHAN KIERAN LIM STEFAN LITTERINI MARCIN MAJEWSKI SAMUEL MANISCALCO JORDEN MARTIN STEPHEN MIDWINTER NORAH MULRONEY DANIEL NEES MARTIN NEWCOMBE PHINNAEUS O’CONNOR EAN KEAT ONG PAUL PERROT TIMEA NG MATTEO PETRICONE SHANE RABEY JONATHAN RAVAGNANI SEBASTIAN RAVAGNANI MATT ROE CRAIG ROWE CORIN SADLIER JACOB SANTAMARIA RICHARD SKELTON ALEX SMITH MAX STUMMER ELEANOR SUTTON GEETA THAPAR NORI TOMINAGA RYAN TRIPPENSEE BEN WALKER PREMA WEIR PAUL WAGGONER TOM WILLEKENS MITCHELL WOODIN BEN WOTTON MATTHEW WYNNE ANDREW XU Production Support AARON BARCLAY ZOE DIAMOND MICHAEL DE CARIA RACHEL DEANE LUKE EMROSE ALEXANDER HOLCOMBE NICK HORE MEL JONES KRISTA JORDAN PATRICIA KUNG ANTOINE ROILLE BRYAN SMITH ANTHONY TAN KYAN WOODPOWER IVANA ZIVKOVICH Visual Effects and Animation by SCANLINE VFX Visual Effects Department Supervisors FRANK BELINA NICK CREW STEPHAN DAVIS CHRISTIAN DEISS EVAN FRASER FREDERICK FOWLES YVONNE MUINDE ERIC PETEY < MAGNUS SKAGERLUND JOE SCARR Lead Artists MARTIN BALCERZAK MICAH GALLAGHER JULIE HOLMES KEN MEYER JUSTIN MITCHELL MICHAEL PORTERFIELD IVAN PRVULJ CAMERON THOMAS BIREN VENKATRAMAN Visual Effects Production Management CINDY KHOO JOEL MENDIAS SCOTT MILLER IVAN MICKOVIC LISA K. SPENCE Visual Effects Production Staff JESSICA CARRINGTON KRISTEN DREWSKI WENDY J. HULBERT VISHISHTH KUMAR JULIETTE LEMAIRE SANGEETH MOHAN GRETEL NG MARTY NOVEMBER JACK RICKMOND ERROL STUSSI LEIKI VESKIMETS Compositors JAMIE ADKINS JONGJUN AN AL BAILEY SANTHOSHI BALA JOHN BRUBAKER CARLOS CONCEICAO SHANE COOK TONY D’AGOSTINO JAMES ELSTER DAN FEINSTEIN KELLY FISCHER NEIL GHAZNAVI CHUNG-YIN HSIEH HENRY JEFFERSON SCOTT JOSEPH SANDRO KATH JEREMY KIM ELICIA KOO JOSHUA LACROSS CHRIS LEE DANIEL LEE DAVID MAN TONY MAN THOMAS MIDDLETON ENRIQUE SANDOVAL FRANZ SCHILLER KODEE SHENBAGARAM MARCELA SILVA SATIR SINGH CORINNE TEO SHERMAINE TOH SCOTT VOSBURY ED WALTERS JEFF WELLS SHANE WICKLUND KAI WOYTKE ZACH ZAUBI DAVID ZENG FX Artists PER BALAY DOUG CREEL ELOI FULLA PAUL FULLER FRANCOIS GODOFE MARTIN HALLE HANNES KRIEGER ALI MAPAR AKUKA MURATA NICK PFEIFFER SHAREEF SHANAWANY GAETAN THIFFAULT WILL WALLACE Digital Matte Painters EUNYOUNG KIM BENJAMIN ROSS JAY SEO ROSE WANG THOMAS WARRENDER CG Artists FERNANDO ACOSTA JORDAN ALAEDDINE DANIEL P. BASTIDAS HUGH BEHROOZY BABAK BINA MATTIAS BRUNOSSON ASHLEY BLYTH WILLIAM CAMERON LYLE COOLEY ANDREA DONGO CHEMS DROUICH DYLAN DUNFORD OMER ERLICH CLIVE FINN RICARDO GOMEZ MARIANA GORBEA RYAN GROBINS DAVID HUMPHREYS CRYSTAL JARVIS KEN S. KING DAMIEN LAM JOE MANGIONE ALDO MARTINEZ CHRIS MCILVEEN BRODY MCILVEEN JANE MIN CONRAD MURREY MATTHEW NOVAK PAUL PAULINO SEONG JIN PARK CHRIS PEMBER RON SCHREMS WIEBKE SPRENGER AGATA SZCZEPAANSKA RACHEL TAY ROOHI TOPGI BRUNO XIBERRAS CLEM YIP EVELYN YOA JACOB ZAGURI Roto/Paint Artists ADELINE CHAN DONNY CHOI LUI FONTILLAS YOUNG JIN KIM YADU KRISHNAN KEN OGBO JOSHIL PATEL AMANDA ROOP NADIA SO NEIL TAN JEFF YU Pipeline/Technical Support ALEX BRANTON PEDRO BELLINI CUCO BURES BEAU CASEY ROBERT CROWTHER ADAM KABBEKE KELVIN KO MAX LEE JONAH MICHAUD BARTEK OPATOWIECKI KELSEY PRIMAR JOSHUA ROBERTSON IAN SMITH SHUANG-HAO YANG Additional Visual Effects by lola | VFX Compositors WILLIAM BARKUS ERIK BRUHWEILER CHRIS CABRERA PATRICK CANNING MATT CORDERO JASON EVANKO KIRK GRAVATT DAVID HERNANDEZ JASON MULYADI JEFF PENICK JOHN POLYSON SARAH K. ROBERTSON JEREMIAH SWEENEY CLIFF WELSH 3D Artists CODY BRUNTY DUSTIN COLSON LEE MAR DAVID MICHAELS CHRIS RADCLIFFE JOSH SINGER JUSTIN TIRADO Digital Matte Painters SUN LEE ROB OLSSON Additional Visual Effects by LUMA PICTURES Additional Visual Effects by CANTINA Additional Visual Effects by TECHNICOLOR VFX Lidar and Cyberscanning by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS Digital Intermediate by TECHNICOLOR 3D Conversion by STEREO D Roto Leads GEORGE CHURCH RAJESH NIMJE AJIT RAGHUWANSHI KASHIF HUSSAIN ANKIT MISHRA GAURAV GHARATE JASVIR KUMAR GUPTA SK AFTAB AHMAD AJIT MOHAN NIKAM SADEV ARJUN PADMUKHE Roto Department VIKAS TULSIANI PADMA SWAMI NISHANT SUBRAHMANIAN AKBAR SHAIKH Depth Leads LIZZ MILLER ANKIT RATHOD SACHIN FARGADE RAMESHESHAR RAMESH UKLE RAHUL NITIN MHATRE HARISH KUMAR MUTHIAH NAIDU RAKESH R CHANDRASEKHAR GUNJAL SHIVSHARAN MANSHETTI BANPREET SINGH Depth Department RAVI MAHAPATRO SIROMANI MONALISA BHATTACHRYA NEERAJ PATIDAR KATIE HAMBERGER KINDRA MCCALL ANDREW FARLOW CARLOS QUIJADA KEVIN ARISTZABAL ZARIA CHOWDHURY Element QC CARA HINDLEY LES FOOR JOSH GENGLER CLAIRE MORRIS OLIVIA WODZISZEWSKI GRETCHEN BANGS KYLE WHALEY Final QC CHRIS MYERCHIN JEREMY JONES MEAGAN CHECHALK Finaling Leads HARSIMMAR SINGH BOBAL MANISH MAKTEDAR RAHUL CHAUDARI GHANSHYAM SURESHBHAI WAGHELA JALANDER MADISETTY Finaling Department ANDREW LUIS JAGTAP SWAPNIL KISHOR GAWAI R PARTHASARATHY SAGAR PANDURANG YADAV ABHISHEK PANDEY VISHAL ANANT JAGDALE IGOR SENKIN ETHAN HELMS SOHAIL SHIMI STEVE KAELIN 3D Conversion by SOUTHBAY Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Final Sound Mix and ADR Recorded at THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS – Burbank, California Main Title Typography and End Crawl Design by SAROFSKY CG Artists BRENT AUSTIN JOHN FILIPKOWSKI ALEX KLINE ZACH LANDUA JOSH SMIERTKA DAN TIFFANY RYAN VAZQUEZ TNAYA WITMER End Crawl Typesetting by EXCEPTIONAL MINDS Lab and Dailies by SHED Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Orchestrations ERIK AHO BRYAN ARATA CHAD CANNON SASHA CHABAN KIERAN KIELY DREW KRASSOWSKI VINCENT OPPIDO STEVEN SCOTT Soundtrack Available on Special Thanks RED Digital Cinema Jarred Land Michael Rintoul The State of Georgia The City of Atlanta The City of Cartersville Rite Media Group VER Equipment Rentals Jeff Redmond David Yarovesky PAC-MAN™ & ©BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc., Courtesy of BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment America Inc. © 1982 Universal Television Enterprises, Inc. Troll Doll – Courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLC Copyrighted 2017. Active Interest Media iStock Act One Script Clearances Getty Images Digital Asset Management produced by 5TH KIND Equipment provided by PANAVISION Lighting & Grip Equipment Provided by MBS EQUIPMENT COMPANY Camera Dollies by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Filmed at PINEWOOD ATLANTA STUDIOS This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Visual effects work undertaken in Australia with the assistance of the Australian Government No raccoons or tree creatures were harmed during the making of this feature. The same cannot be said for handlers of said raccoons and tree creatures. No. 50971 © 2017 MARVEL The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits Category:Post credits